Roar to the Heavens
by Strumwulf
Summary: Instead Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, Harry receives aid from a different source in the Chamber Secret HP/Bleach X-over


Roar to the Heavens

A Harry Potter/Bleach Crossover

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators.

Part 1 – Awakening

Harry gasped heavily as he hid behind a pillar, after dodging the ballisk again. "Please, someone help me, anyone please."

Suddenly, Harry found himself standing on a plain of grass that stood taller than he did, with the sun beating down on him. "What how did I get here?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"I brought you here, cub," rumbled a a deep bass voice behind him. Harry turned to the voice and saw a large lion with black fur, a white mane and red feathered wings folded along its sides lounging on a rock. "Come closer, little brother. I wish to get a good look at you."

Harry hesitantly moved closer to the lion until he was standing at the edge of the rock. The lion rose to his feet and stalked down the rock, then around Harry. An atavistic fear rose in Harry as he noticed he barely came up to the lions shoulder, and spiked as he was knocked to the ground by a brush of his head against him. He tried to scramble away from the lion, but was stopped when a large paw gently pushed down on his chest. Next thing, Harry knew was that he was trapped under a very large cat that was looking down at him with the same green eyes, he saw in the mirror every morning. "Who are you? Why do your eyes look like mine?" Harry stammered out.

"I am the partner of your soul, cub. From this day forth, we shall walk together. Never shall the two of us be twain. Now, hold still, I need to get rid of a pest." With that the lion extended a claw and drove it into Harry's scar. As he pulled the claw out, a black, oily mass was being pulled with it. As soon as enough was pulled out, the lion bit into the black mass and with a jerk of his head pulled it out of Harry's scar. At the same time, Harry let out a scream of agony, then passed out.

Harry felt warm, safe, and for the first time in his life, the constant headache, he didn't know he had, was gone. He let a giggle as he felt a rough tongue swept over his brow and heard a rumbling purr. "It's time to get up, cub. We have work to do."

"Work, and what was that stuff?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"That was a piece of Tom Riddle's soul that's been attacking you since he tried to kill you the first time, and you need to deal with the fragments and that ballisk before it kills you. I severed the connection holding it in you. Now, say my name and let's finish this fight."

Harry suddenly found himself back in the Chamber holding a twin kodachis. He stepped out from behind the pillar and start stalking toward the two Toms. "Ryouken, let the heavens hear your roar." Harry whispered. The spectral image of a winged lion appeared around Harry, then a bright flare filled the room. The ballisk let of a scream of pain as it was blinded, and the Older-looking Tom screamed, "What do you think, you're doing, Potter?"

"I'm finishing you, Tom," Harry said as he spun one of the kusuri-gama he held by the chain. The weapon suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around the two Toms and embedded the blade in the older Riddle. Harry quickly made his way over to Ginny and thrust the second blade into the diary.

Suddenly, a huge pair of doors appeared in the middle of the chamber and was pulled open by the giant skeletons on each door. As the doors opened, a monstrous arm holding a tanto reached through the doors and stabbed the two Toms. The arm retreated behind the door, taking the spilt portions of Tom's soul with it, and then the doors closed and vanished.

Harry suddenly dodge to the side taking Ginny with him, as the ballisk tried to bite the two of them. Harry then threw one of the kusari-gama at it. The weapon flew past the beast's head before it snapped back and wrapped the chain around the ballisk's neck before plunging into neck securing the weapon in place. The ballisk let out a loud hiss of pain as it reared up. In doing so, Harry was jerked off his feet and ended up above the ballisk. Harry jerked on the chain connecting the two kusari-gama to reverse the direction he was travelling in and landed on the ballisk's head driving it back down to the floor. As the ballisk hit the floor, Harry drove the second kusari-gama into the base of its skull, severing the spinal column and killing the beast almost instantly. Harry slowly made his way back to Ginny, and saw that she was still breathing. With a smile of relief, Harry collapsed next to her. As he faded into unconscious, he felt a weight settle on his waist, and a warm breath on the back of his neck. "Good job, cub. Rest now. We'll hunt again soon," echoed in Harry's mind as the blackness of exhaustion and unconscious finally claimed him.


End file.
